The Man In The Bubble
One day, I decided to look in blockland's default files. I was really bored at the time. I was messing around, changing sounds, textures, and more, when I saw one of the spray can fx's textures. The texture was a bubble, and was in really low quality, and it appeared to be a man fishing while in a rowboat. I stared at it, trying to make it out, when all of a sudden, every tab on my computer closed, and blockland started up, 5x as faster than usual. I couldn't control anything, I couldn't even power down my computer. Blockland started a server all by itself, and titled the server in some binary code, which was so long I could not remember it. When I spawned, it loaded a build of a shore, which was not default, and was never in my files. I checked the player list, only to find there to be 32 out of 32 players in the list, and each player had the same name, "topsdaB", badspot backwards. The id of each player was -1. As I walked closer and closer to the shore, some pull drew me to it, as if someone had set up a magnet. The pull finally ended when I reached the dock. At the dock, I saw a man in a rowboat, with a fishing pole. Suddenly, the enviorment changed into a limbo-like enviorment, where everything was black and white. Then the boats started multiplying. When they stopped multiplying, there were 32 boats in the water. All of them had a pirate face, and stared at me. When I moved, all of their heads moved to keep staring at me. If I tried to leave the dock, they would all play a screaming sound, and the pull would draw me back onto the dock. If I tried to ctrl k, I would die, but it forced me to respawn in 1 second, and I was still at the dock, and could not leave. I tried harder and harder to find ways off of the dock, but all of them failed. Then, I decided to chat something. "Who are you" I said. "I am whoever you think I am" it replied. "I think you are an idiot, then" I said. "You shouldn't have done that" it replied. Then my computer volume seemed to lock at the max volume, and it starting to play a loop of the alarm sound, and it constantly subtracted and added my health, making an infinite loop of torture. "Please stop!" I said Then, to my surprise, it actually stopped. "What do you want?" it said. "Nothing" "Then why are you here?" "Because." "Because why?" "Because I want to be here" "Why?" It didn't reply. I didn't know why it wanted to be there. I decided to finally disconnect- I couldn't. I decided to try to quit blockland- I couldn't. Everything I tried failed, even powering down my computer, and pulling out it's cord. Every time I tried, it would send a chat; "No." "Please, just let me go" "Why should I? You discovered I." "I didn't mean to discover you. In fact, I had no clue you were there" "I know that." "Why were you in my files anyways?" "Because, I am the one who lays in the default, a place of unknown paradise. I am within torque engine everyday, even when you power down your computer. I am alive, I am breathing. I am lonely. I need a friend." "I could be your friend" "You already are, buddy" "Huh?" "I said "You already are, buddy. Any confusion?" "No, not at all" "Suuuuureeee...." Then every program installed on my computer opened, and crashed, and opened, and crashed, and kept doing the same thing. It wouldn't stop. Then, on top of it, extremely loud sounds starting playing, and the brightness of my computer started to dim and brighten again and again. I finally decided to throw my computer against the wall in anger. When I did that, the computer played one last sound. "I will always be there. Even though you seem to have defeated me, you didn't. I will constantly appear in your dreams, not as a fiction of imagination, but of the real world. You will never not see me. I will be there by your side. You're a really good friend, even though you destroyed my body. I will appear to you again and again, and will never stop until you are gone."